His World of Night
by Daedhira Dhna
Summary: Draco lives a life in darkness, feared by the DeathEaters, and scorned by the Dark Lord. But his past is darker than most. When a certain someone is captured and brought to the camp, will it change his views? ONESHOT HPDM


_Hey! I hope all my faithfuls will read this. But remember - REVIEW!!!_

_Title: His World of Night_

_Chapter Title: (ONESHOT)_

_Pairings: Draco/Harry_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, sadly - but I'm less sad about that than the fact I can't have DRACO!! 'bursts into loud sobs' Damn JKRowling! Damn her!_

* * *

Draco sighed and stared further into the flames. Dancing shadows across the walls cloaked him in darkness, and for the first time since June, he felt safe.

_Darkness... _His world of night, alone.

Stars winked outside the window, raining seven-pronged spears of light on the silent camp, before falling under the onslaught of torches and shadows. Nothing spoke. Nothing moved.

_Silence... _His world of thought, alone.

Suddenly, voices thundered outside his narrow window, a masked face appeared with a sharp _pop _that alerted the onlookers to an Apparator and snarled to his unmoving back one word: '_Dragon'._

He did nothing, simply stretched out a hand and clicked his fingers once. In a moment, black robes swathed his body in their voluminous folds, and a white bone mask flashed into place. A single finger jerked upwards once, and the black hood fell like a dancer over his bleach-blond hair, hiding his porcelain skin, like a doll that had never seen the stars, and the single crystal tear that dripped past the others collected by the corner of his mouth.

_Tears..._ His world of sorrow, alone.

He stood, with feline grace, and bared his fangs once in the Twilight. Then the creature sighed, moved with one swift movement to the archway that served as a 'door', and swept out into the night.

_'What is it? I did not wish to be disturbed.' _And all of them noticed the anger in his voice.

_'We have him!'_

_'Who?' _And all of them noticed the disgust in his voice.

_Fear..._ His world of dominion, alone.

They stepped aside, a pathway of black figures, to let him glide forwards, and kick the captive with one foot. It raised its head, and its features blurred before he could see, shifting into another form. But the eyes could not change, and it was those emerald orbs, filled with disgust, and love, and fear, that nearly broke him. But not quite.

He saw the chance to love again, live again. But he let it be. He had done too much, seen too much.

And war was how he lived.

So he threw it all away.

Again.

_'Do what you wish with him. I have no interest. Only... I shall take him before the Dark Lord. Tomorrow. Do what you wish until then.' _And none of them noticed the pain in his voice.

Heturned away, gasping once, before he returned to the darkness and silence of his own heart, replayed a thousand times in the flames...

_Leaving..._ His world of hiding, alone.

How long had it been, since he came her, trapped as the Dark Lord's pet? How long since he had seen the Palace, filled with the thousands of his kind, the thousands of Vampires, and their non-Human Mates? How long since he had seen his cousin, destined to be his wife? She would be Queen now, with a Consort of her own... that was why he had come. How could he have returned, to be the husband of a female? Now that he knew the better type, the _only_ type of his love?

And then they had caught _him._ The One who had made him See his true destiny, his true sexuality, his true _being_. The One who brought it rushing back...

_Harry..._

The shapeshifter, it was not his body that had fascinated the Vampire, nor even his blood - his _eyes, _shining with St. Elmo's Fire, had caught him ensnared, in a hold too strong to break away.

But he had, and become a killer, and a weapon - in short, he had become his father.

_Killing..._ His world of death, alone.

But Harry brought it all back, with a single searing glance.

He felt the slick sliding of bodies again, the pleasure that coursed through him as his lover nipped him, kissed him, and sucked on that flesh. He tasted the salty sweetness of semen and _Harry_ in a kiss, one of many, and he heard the moans again as they both reached a climax, together.

But it brought other memories back, too, not so good.

It brought back the day when he Stunned him, too scared of telling him that he was leaving, too hurt and sick to see his face.

It brought back the day that Harry hunted him down, and asked for the truth. And Draco lied. Told him he'd never loved him, that he was just an assignment... just like all the others.

_Just like all the others... _It brought back Harry's face when he said those words, his _pain._

There had been no others. Another lie.

But hardest of all, it brought back the day when Harry came, and begged him to return, convinced _he_ had done something wrong, driven Draco away. Offered him a lifeline, and a chance to make peace in their love.

He gave Draco the chance to love again, live again. But Drcao refused. He had done too much, seen too much.

And war was how he lived.

So he threw it all away.

* * *

_There! Review - ESPECIALLY if you thought it was crap. I need those comments!! But NO flames, please! Thanks!  
_

_Daedhira Dhna_

_XXX_


End file.
